Adventure Invaders
Background/gameplay Space Invaders for the Atari 2600 was the first ever arcade to home game license, becoming a huge best seller, which it included 112 games with multiple playing variables. In the game, a group of invaders marched from one side of the screen to the other, dropping down a notch closer to the player’s laser cannon whenever they reached a screen edge, firing at the player’s cannon all the while. The player had three bunkers to take cover under, although they would become damaged with the player’s and invaders’ laser fire, then disappear altogether if the invaders came down too close, and if the invaders made it down to the very bottom of the screen, the player was "invaded" and the game would end (along with if the player lost all three of their laser cannons due to being shot by invaders would also end a game). A high-scoring Command Alien Ship would also fly overhead several times during a wave as well. Adventure Invaders is a graphical hack of the game (it plays exactly the same as the original 2600 version), just having changed game sprites, as the invaders were made into various elements from the Atari 2600 game Adventure, as the laser base was made into the square adventurer of the game, the bunkers were made into the bridge (which is the only minor gameplay change, as players can now shoot through the gaps in the bridges), the Invaders were made into the key, bat, magnet, the sword, a castle gate, and a dragon found in the game, and the Command Alien Ship is now the chalice from the game. Game variations *Moving Shields--bridges move back and forth *Zigzagging Laser Bombs--Adventure invaders' shots zigzag back and forth towards the ground *Fast Laser Bombs--Invaders Bombs drop quickly *Invisible Invaders--Invaders are invisible unless one (or the chalice) is shot, which they then briefly reappear *Large Player--flipping a difficulty switch on the 2600 console to the A position makes players' adventurers larger Game variations, player setup There are two player alternating variations, along with variations to not only have both players onscreen at once, but there are also several competing variations as well, such as ones where if one player gets hit by invader fire, the other player is awarded 200 points. Others include alternating shots where if one player takes too long to fire from their adventurer then it will automatically shoot. Other variations include ones where one player controls one adventurer, along with one player can only move it to the right, while the other player can only move it to the left. Other variations allow one movement and one shot per player, then the other player gets to do the same, and others have one player move the adventurer while the other player fires. Scoring *Key invader--5 points *Bat invader--10 points *Magnet invader--15 points *Sword invader--20 points *Castle gate invader--25 points *Dragon invader--30 points *Chalice--200 points, or 100 points in certain game variations *Other player's adventurer hit--200 points awarded to other player on certain competitive game variations Controls *Move adventurer--joystick left and right *Fire--button Trivia The original game came with several label variations, which are known as Picture, Text, Red, and Silver labels. This version comes as a ROM file only to be played on Atari emulators. Links Adventure Invaders Atari Age page Category:Freeware BOTSS Category:Games Category:Atari 2600 BOTSS Category:Hacked BOTSS